Seyi'rius
This planet is known for the "new race" homeworld. New race is humans. Humans and the Yukiyani live and inhabit this planet together. Not much interesting about the planet. But other species want to know about this mysterious race that came from thousands and gigatrillions of light years away. General Information Seyi'rius is a Category K Planet and is a life supporting planet with about the size of Uranus, the planet is located in the the Lyra System. The amosphere is about 39% Oxygen, 34% Nitrogen, 13% Deriaygen ( DEE-rear-ay-gen ) & 14% Hydrogen. Most of the planet's core is made of iron along with iridium. Volcanoes, earthquakes and other surface disturbances don't happen that much as theirs only like 6 tectonic plates. Also Seyi'rius is the only planet that isn't a gas giant in the Lyra System. Seyi'rius has mostly Deciduous climate that has very few average deciduous forests. It has mostly 89inches of rain,snow,hail per year. ( sleet is rare on this planet so they don't count it. ) It does only have 6 minor and 3 major continents. Most of the trees are oak, beech, aspen, birch, fir, pine, Jack pine http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_pine, Irola trees, Spurce, Larch, Juiola and Orange. Most flowers include nightshade, yurie, and xiraea. Seyi'rius is a cross between an alien planet and earth. It has both green leafed plants (Earths plants) and yellow leafed plants. (Plants native to Seyi'rius.) However since it's a mix of native and earths plants, the sun is an orange sun so both yellow and green plants will survive. This planet only has one tropical plant, the Xanthorrhoea or earth's grass tree. It has many sprawling cities and actually to tell you the truth, the planet is basically one giant city about 90-96‰ of the land cover are the city. Many of their skyscrapers look like Earth's structures, freestanding towers and many of the city towers look like the city of Atlantis from Stargate Atlantis. History This system is known for humans as they inhibited it as it's basically the new earth since humans destroyed earth…hold on let me go deeper into the details. At around 3974 the earth as we know it is mostly the same except we are far more into science and technology more then ever. We've built skyscrapers that are higher then Mt. Everest, levitating cities and structures, hovercrafts like hovercars and hoverboards and more much more. Even we had nitrogen power plants which ment nuclear was outdated. All pollution was stored in many underground storage units, which meant a clean world. But all of earth was fine until a invention they'll totally regretted creating, a hyper-tectonic disrupter, which was meant to find rare unknown minerals and special chemicals in the mantle. But it worked but it had a massive side effect. In 3987 ( about 13 years later ) an earthquake of 19.7 hit Hong Kong and the southern part of china collapsed and fell into the ocean. Hong Kong was the fourth largest city of the world then. But the worst part was 14, 6 mile long by width, height and length, underground storage units which held all nuclear waste, air pollution and all contaminated substances, had blown up or were destroyed which meant the whole Pacific Ocean was polluted and all sea life in there has died. And most shorelines that touch the Pacific Ocean as been killed, Los Angeles, Sydney and other big cities where polluted and killed everyone in the city. This pollution was so bad that it decayed the buildings of Los Angeles so the people died before the air pollution came. So then Italy has been hit with an 16.3 which completely wiped out both Spain and Italy and most parts of the northern parts of Africa and western parts of Iraq and Iran. Several volcanoes erupted and most of Australia is a molten volcanic wasteland. Then the Rocky Mountain chain blew up as a whole super-volcano. Phoenix and Moscow both got hit by 11.6 earthquakes. Boise got upheavaled as mountains instantly formed under it. Within a week 172 of these high-magnitude earthquakes, 463 volcanos erupted and countless gas pockets and sinkholes ruptured were counted. Most of humanity was dead. But a even greater threat was on the horizon. As two thirds of the world's nuclear waste and pollution storages were destroyed, the animals were dying and plants started withering as precipitation was acid rain, sleet snow and hail. The clouds were a a mossy gold color. Earth was not the "green" planet as it used to be a week ago. Humans have built spaceships to escape if this anything bad like this did ever happen. So in the only 11 remaining cities of earth ( Honolulu. Tampa, Chicago, Detroit, Houston, Cario, France, Rio de Janeiro, Perth, Kuala Lumper and Toke which was a city in the sky. So the rest of the humans escape and Evac in the ships. But 3 ships didn't made it which was Honolulu as it was wiped out by a lava tornado, ( as a tornado formed over lava ) Detroit and Houston as a massive 21.7 earthquake split the whole continent into thirds. All of what's left of New York, Michigan, Ohio, Indiana, Pesnenivana, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas and most of Canada, Mexcio and North and South Dakota all fell into the sea. Three days later were prepared for lift off and as we did Florida sunk into the ocean and so did most of South America along with Russia. From space we looked at our doomsday and from there we saw that the Great Wall of China was demolished, the amazon jungle was bone dry, the tallest freestanding skyscraper of Rio de Janeiro reaching 36,793ft collapsed and as we see the worlds oceans were dry and our continents are now scattered small isles. So we set off from our world to go to a world we found that has life which was about 678 gigatrillion light years away from our farthest discovered galaxy. So in about three years or four years ( 3991 ) they got to a planet called Farweya and settled their for a day or two but they didn't know their was sentient races their so they had a war and this war went on for 7 years. ( as you know since I'm not telling when /if/ the war ends as it will be a spoiler for my book but I think I've went behind the scenes kind of ) But a smart human had confronted the war chief of the mammal humanoids by advice from a friend, and tried to stop the war. ( I'm not telling if that stopped the war or not since it'll be another spoil ) They found a planet in a system called the Tyra system which houses the planet Seyi'rius, which is home with a friendly humanoid race that look like multi colored foxes with feather hair. So humans settled here and cultivated the planet and as a planet together they became extreme friends with them. The Yukiyani (( You-keh-ya-ni ) which are the fox like humanoids.) found interest in humans too. They shared technology and even their plants, minerals and animals. The humans gave them lemon trees, green apple trees and Mango trees. Humans gave watermelon plants and pepper plants.( mostly chili, bell, Hobenaro and cayenne ) they brought parrakwts and other animals to the races new alien, far away inhabitancies. The Yukiyani liked the new fruits they had and the new trees and animals too. On a good side some plants from Earth grew there like Raspberries. The Yukiyani had humans try a fruit the is called Juiola ( pronounced Gi-ol-a ) ,which was a grapefruit sized fruit that tastes like a raspberry, pomegranate, strawberry, cranberry and mango combined. They shared some herbs and food. They had a delicious meat that was called Nerywa (( Ne-rye-ka ) most W's in their old language are pronounced as K's ) which was like steak with tastes of beef and turkey and it's usually dressed with a orange raspberry jelly-like sauce. So they have became extreme friends with each other. They currently now travel to other planets exploring the inhabitants and the environment. And as humans told the species why their planet was destroyed they said it was tragic and remorseful. And a young male Yukiyani name Syre ( Sa-rie ) told the captain " Never destroy your homeworld for any reason. As if you didn't get on those starships on time, you could've been extinct." And humans have learned a lesson to never do that. So they never thought ( hell even forgot! ) about anything nuclear or fossil fuel related. The Yukiyani have provided Deriaygen ( DEE-rear-ay-gen ) power plants which is a gas which makes power like hydrogen. So no pollution is possible. Humans showed some valuable gemstones to them and they said ( as most of my species ) that diamonds are worthless. But the Yukiyani really liked amethysts and they highly valued as they're rare on their planet. Humans said there's this whole planet mostly maid of amethyst and topaz. They both send travelers to mine them. They did like that, as a tribute the Yukiyani gave them some amethysts but us humans it was it a gift for saving the human race and they said that they don't deserve precious gems such. So they gave a extremely rare gemstone called Obinditie to us humans. Humans are told by Yukiyanis that they should never find any avian/griffin humanoids or their one of their two planets ad if they do they say stay away from them as they're the most powerful and intelligent beings ever. Their magics are nothing compared as they can control whatever they want from tornadoes to the tectonic plates to the solar system itself. So they warn them. Humans want to know about this "ultimate race" in person, but they're trying to figure out where they are but the Yukiyani only know where the taiga/deciduous/other then tropical avian/griffin humanoids planet. They say the tropical planet with the tropical avian/griffin humanoids is more powerful and smarter, as that's also the planet nobody found. Okay I think I may have overdone this as I think I told too much about the book. But questions that lie to await the horizon are…is the war over? Who is our future enemies? Any nearby planets with bad sentient races on them? What is future to come events? **ALTERNATE BEGINING** I may change the subject to the alternate instead. A gate for Pyqpypaqalqha has upheavals Texas and Mexico and causing disasters throughout the globe making earth uninhabitable. Please don't complain if I sparred humans since I've see other people say we're destoryed or excint. I decided to spare them so they can learn a LESSON TO NOT DESTORY OR POLLUTE THEIR HOMEWORLD! So yah they have an ivolment in my creations. Why weren't humans amout the many Races In 2014 we where visited by several alien races and they really thought that earth was not ment to be messed with since we are devolving hyperspace travel and we shouldn't be sidetracked from creating technology and exploring space on our own. Other Refrences: http://palmtree-777.deviantart.com/art/Settings-In-My-Public-Book-The-Lyra-Solar-System-417933125 Other Planets in The Lyra System Qyirana Pyla Fryuis Yika Cirous